The present invention generally pertains to lock assemblies and is particularly directed to a vent window lock assembly for securing a pivotable vent window having a vertical edge at one end to a vertical window post having a wing flange against which the end of the vent window resides when the window is closed.
Motor vehicles long have been susceptible to break-in even though the doors have been locked. Vehicles having vent windows have been broken into by prying open the vent window with a strong thin object such as a screw driver inserted at the top of the window, and then by inserting a stiff wire having a hook at the end through the pried-open window in order to manipulate the lock lever of the vent window and/or the lock lever of the door.
There is available a prior art lock assembly for securing the vent window to the window post in such a manner that the window cannot be pried open by inserting a screw driver at the top of the vent window. However, this prior art lock assembly includes a latch, and three separate U-channel components that must be fitted together in such a manner that installation is neither easy nor quick.